


Everything is going to be okay.

by Bitway



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil focused, Gen, Hospital Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Spoilers, bcuz you know...stuff happened, can be seen as sunny/basil if u squint, not beta'd at all, things aren't resolved but its looking a little brighter, true ending route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: When no one else is there, Sunny is. He doesn't have to be there, but he is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Quality Fics





	Everything is going to be okay.

For once, things in his life are...peaceful. Or as peaceful as they could be. Being bound to a hospital bed isn't what one normally would think of as a good thing and it's not. But so much had happened during the past few days...maybe being away from it all was a good thing.

A lot...had happened. Like too much. Things he wished would have happened sooner, things he wished would have never happened at all, and things he wasn't sure if he was ever ready to happen. Regardless, it happened.

Basil felt like crying. Whenever he thought about it (and how could he let it escape his mind?) his body would tremble and he could feel something in his throat. Tears would well up, daring to escape and burn his eyes, his left one mostly. His hands would grip onto the frail sheets that kept his cold body warm.

The memories would all come rushing in with no way for him to stop them. What he was going to do. To himself. To Sunny. What had happened to his Grandma. What happened to Mari. What happened to everyone. How he was going to be alone. How his world was crumbling with each passing day. There was barely any room to breathe.

There would be a touch of warmth over his hand. The sudden contact would make him gasp and hold his breath. It takes a few seconds to realize that he wasn't alone in this hospital room. Basil would focus on his breathing; calm down. Just as Sunny had said. If it helped Sunny, it should help him to, right?

Tears were still threatening to fall, and he sniffled. The terrors were pushed back for the time being.

"Th-Thanks, Sunny," he says with a weak smile. His head lifts, turns to face the boy sitting at his bedside.

Sunny shouldn't be here. He should be in his own room- oh, why did they have to separate them so far apart? Why couldn't they have been roommates? Why couldn't they be given more time to themselves? Why?- but the boy refused to leave.

Basil releases his hold on the sheet so he can intertwine his fingers with Sunny's. This almost doesn't feel real. If it wasn't for the aching pain in his body, he might not have believed it to be so. The surrounding white walls could feel a little suffocating at time, but he was safe here. The last thing he wanted to think was this all had been in his head.

He squeezes Sunny's hand. Sunny squeezes back. Okay. This was real. Definitely.

Basil takes in a breath and shuts his eyes. He's not sure how much time passes while he's here. Medications sometimes made his head a little fuzzy. The fact that he would sleep more than usual didn't help. If it weren't for the sun's rays shining into the room, he would have thought time had stopped.

A part of him sort of wished it had. Just for a while. Maybe it...sort of did in a weird way. Sunny was still with him.

For now.

He would have to leave. Eventually. Like, leave for good. That was a moment he was still dreading. Having Sunny leave his bedside was hard enough. Thinking he wouldn't come back, thinking he would never see him again.

But...things were different now, weren't they? Something had disappeared. Something had left them. Something had changed.

Basil barely registers the nurse telling Sunny it's time for him to go back. Sitting in a chair all day wouldn't help his body recover. The body Basil hurt. Ah. That was a cruel reminder. He really should go back to bed and get some sleep even if it's early.

He feels Sunny's hand loosen. He tightens his hold.

"Sorry..." Basil gulps. It takes so much to just let go of his hand. The warmth he once had is gone with him. He hates gripping onto nothing but air and looking at an empty hand. It shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have let go.

"Do you really have to leave again?"

The words slip out faster than he can realize. It sounds dumb. Of course Sunny has to leave. He has to return to his own room.

But they both knew that wasn't what he was asking.

Sunny is silent. He always is. He really hasn't changed all these years (okay maybe a little) and it's hard to tell if that's a good or bad thing. Basil doesn't mind it. Sunny is Sunny after all. No matter what, he is a precious person to him.

"Yeah..." His voice is soft, tired. It almost sounds like it's hard for him to speak. As if he were just getting used to doing it again. Basil missed hearing his voice.

"I know," he laughs, weakly. "I can't change that. Sorry for asking. Sorry for being selfish..."

Basil doesn't look at him. His eyes are glued to the empty space in his hand. Fingers curl around where Sunny's hands had once been. His hand begins to shake.

They still had time together. In this hospital. That was one good thing to come from this, but...it wouldn't last forever. And he didn't want to dare to think of prolonging their stay. He couldn't hurt Sunny more to keep him here. Keep him from leaving again and again. The thought makes his stomach churn.

"It'll be okay," Sunny says. It's refreshing, reassuring. It makes Basil's head tilt up. Just a little. "It's like you say. Everything is going to be okay."

Now he gulps and looks at him. He can feel the tears prickling at his eyes again. A simple hand won't be enough to make these go away. Those are words said to keep him calm, to reassure himself. They've lost their meaning, their safety not too long ago. But hearing it from Sunny? It sounds different. Feels different.

Things...will be okay. Things...will get better. Not right away. He knows. He wishes things would get better in the blink of an eye. But he knows now. Knows that he isn't alone anymore.

Basil smiles. It's different from the last, more genuine, though still dim.

"Everything is going to be okay."

He doesn't want to think otherwise. He isn't sure if he could handle it.

The nurse is at the door, a reminder that Sunny has to go for now. It's hard to tell, but Basil notices the slight curve of his lip. He didn't want to leave either.

Heavy footsteps are taken towards the door. Seeing his back raises some panic in him. Basil takes in a breath, telling himself to calm down. He shouldn't be so afraid. He shouldn't. So, he tries something a little different.

"See you tomorrow, Sunny...!"

It's the loudest he's ever shouted. Maybe a little too loud. He's embarrassed and is glad that he doesn't have a roommate.

Sunny comes to a halt. He stays there, unmoving. This moment feels like an eternity as if he was frozen in time. But, he slowly turns to look back at Basil, giving him a small smile.

"See you tomorrow, Basil."

Yeah. Everything would be okay.


End file.
